


Art inspired by More than all the world

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Erik is a romantic wolf, M/M, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by More than all the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Than All The World (The Werewolf's Tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544752) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



A fanart for illustrate an absolutely wonderfull fanfiction written by the equally wonderful Luninosity : More than all the world.

It’s a fairytale, castle and knight, love and battles. The story begins with a description of the sensations of a wolf fleeings into the woods. Luninosity has a gift for describing sensations, smells of wet leaves, beating heart sounds…beautiful, each words each sentences.

In this scene, Charles and Erik hugs in front of the castle window. There is moon and the sweetness of the night and the hands of two lovers who roam the scars of past battles. It’s romantic in every sense of the word.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150120104252182132.jpg)


End file.
